Frank meets his Uncle
by darkhairandgreeneyes
Summary: Frank is all set up to meet his great Uncle, but he is not at all what Frank is expecting... Whoever could it be? You won't regret reading this short story. Set before Frank knows about Camp Jupiter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just an idea that popped into my head after rereading SoN last month, ive split it into two parts. Hope you like it and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charatcers, they belong to the lovely Rick Riordan**

"Fai, hurry up. Your uncle is going to be here soon," Frank heard his grandmother shout up the stairs. He hated it when she called him that (which was pretty much all the time), but she did not sound happy so he hurriedly finished buttoning up his shirt and combed his short, dark hair. What Grandmother had really meant was his great-great-great uncle was coming to visit but it was much easier to just call him "uncle", so they did. Frank doubted how someone that old could still be alive today, surely he must be way over 100 years old now, but Frank didn't ask any questions about his uncle because his grandmother would just think he was insolent if he did.

He wondered if his mother had met his uncle before she died. She had told Frank that soon it would be time for him to leave home and his uncle would come to take him somewhere very important. She had poked his belly every time she said "great" just like she used to do when he was a kid, making Frank squeal like he was a little boy again. He felt an aching pain in his chest – he missed his mother so much, he could barely believe she had only been gone a week; it had felt like forever.

"Fai! Don't make me come up there," Frank sighed and called back, "coming Grandma," then went downstairs to wait with his grandmother for his uncle to arrive. They sat in silence, so he thought about where this "important place" his uncle would be taking him to might be and how long he would stay there because, as annoying as his grandmother could be, he didn't want to leave her on her own for too long.

The doorbell chimed. Frank approached the door and pulled it open expecting to see the old Chinese man that would be his uncle. Instead he saw a teenager, a bit older than himself, standing on the porch. Their house was in the middle of nowhere so he didn't know what this boy was doing here. "Uh, can I help you?" Frank asked awkwardly, filling the silence, when the boy didn't say anything. His sea green eyes seemed to be staring into Frank's soul. He shifted his slight frame forwards, grinned and said, "You must be Frank," putting his hand out to shake Frank's. Frank grasped the stranger's hand out of politeness – he was still unsure who this mysterious teenager was.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Frank finally asked. "Oh," the boy looked surprised, "didn't your grandmother tell you I was coming?" Frank was bewildered; his grandmother had not mentioned that anyone else was coming. Maybe this kid was with his uncle, but Frank could not see a car or any other sign of anyone else. The green-eyed boy seemed to realise that Frank had no idea who he was, so he introduced himself, "My name is Percy and I'm your great uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank stared at the boy with his mouth open. He was kidding, right? But he could see from Percy's open expression that he was telling the truth. "What's taking you so long, Fai?" his grandmother called from the living room. She came over and pushed him aside from the door frame muttering about how big he was and how she couldn't see anything. "Ah, Percy you're here. Come in," and with that he stepped inside.

After they had settled down on the sofa with some tea and Frank had had a chance to let it all sink in, he began questioning Percy. "How is it possible that you're my great-great-great uncle? You're only like a year older than me!"

Percy glanced at Grandmother, "haven't you told him anything about his ancestry?" Grandma looked at him disparagingly, "of course I have, his mother and I have told him every story about his ancestors, but he is just too foolish to listen."

Frank was hurt, "you didn't tell me anything about having an ancestor who was a teenager!" he protested. Grandma looked like she was about to make a retort but Percy cut in first, "Frank, your great-great-great grandfather was my half brother, but he died before I was born so I never met him. I have had thousands of half siblings that I have never met, some I have met and they've tried to kill me and my father will continue having children long after I am dead." Frank couldn't see how this could work and Percy read his confused expression, "It probably seems impossible but it's true and it works out like that because my father is immortal. He is Poseidon, god of the sea and your great-great-great grandfather was his son too." Frank felt his mouth open and close helplessly, he probably looked like an idiot but he was too shocked to form words. It took him a few seconds before he choked out, "then you must be part god and have powers and stuff!" he blushed slightly at this stupid outburst, but his mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

"Yeah, I do," replied Percy staring intensely at Frank, "and so do you."

**A/N thanks for reading please review :) (sorry Percy's explanation is a bit rubbish :L)**

**So im not going to write any more of this, but basically Percy will explain to Frank that he is a demigod as well as a descendant of Poseidon, but does not know who his godly father is, and that he has to take him to Camp Jupiter so he can find out, train and be safe from monsters. They start travelling, encounter a few monsters but make it fine, they meet Hazel and all become friends. Percy knows that he is Greek and everyone at CHB know he is making a peace treaty with the Romans so are not worried and then life continues as it does in SoN except that Percy has his memory I guess... haha**


End file.
